


When We Were Young

by orphan_account



Series: Discontinued sorry [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Tony & Reader Are Best Friends, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N was found on the doorstep of a couple with great wealth.<br/>That couple, were neighbors to none other than Mr and Mrs Howard Stark, who had had their own child not 3 months ago.<br/>Y/N grows up to be best friends with Tony, crazy antics ensue</p><p>Y/N is different, but she doesn't know why yet.</p><p> </p><p>***EDIT - March 17th, 2017***<br/>I know this isn't supposed to be part of the summary, but I'm trying to make this serve as a warning for anyone that this work has been discontinued. I originally posted this nearly two years ago with the hopes of adding another chapter or two and making it part of a series. I have discontinued any and all plans I had for this fic and future ones like it, though I have now beta-read (and cringed at) the first chapter and a half myself. In the future I won't be posting this type of work anymore, as I'll be sticking almost exclusively to canon characters and won't be writing reader insert works.</p><p>As much as I dislike this work looking back now, I believe in keeping old things in order to be able to view progress, so I won't be deleting or orphaning it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> M/N - adoptive mom's name  
> D/N - adoptive dad's name  
> Y/N - your name  
> M/N - middle name (s)  
> L/N - your last name  
> H/C - your hair color  
> H/C(e) -Brunette, Blonde, red head etc  
> E/C - your eye color  
> F/C - favourite color  
> F/C2 - 2nd favourite color (or color that matches F/C)

"Leave the child here, she will be taken care of."

"Surely she will starve?"

"Those were our orders."

"Odin, help this child, may she be found."

They abandoned the little girl on the doorstep, her h/c shining. Her e/c eyes would've shone the same had they been open, but she slept, oblivious to what was going on around her as the two strangers left her on the door step of the l/n's, neighbors to the Stark's.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"M/N, dear, there's something on our front porch." The woman in question joined her husband at the front door and picked up the bundle of red cloth.

"My god, D/N, it's a baby girl." The couple walked back inside to help the poor child. "It's a good thing it was a warm night, the poor thing could have frozen to death."

"Odd too, it was at least ten degrees below freezing when I retired to bed."

"We should keep her D/N, we have discussed adopting."

"M/N..." D/N stopped talking when he saw the expression his wife wore. "Alright, we'll talk about it."


	2. Cooties (Age 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From disagreeing and arguing to friends
> 
> The start of an unforgettable friendship.

Main POV

 

"C'mon honey, we're going over to the neighbour's for dinner, daddy has a business deal with Mr. Stark" Y/N's adoptive mom said.

"I don't wanna, that means you and dad are gonna stick me with Tony. He hates me." Y/N wailed melodramatically.

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't sweetheart, boys his age just don't appreciate girls like you, princess." Her father consoled, gesturing to the pink outfit and matching crown her mother had put her in. What y/n never mentioned was that she preferred the toys that Tony had over all of the ones she did, she just didn't want to upset her mom. Most of all, y/n hated pink. She hated it because it was 'girly' and she was not. She wanted to play with cars and foam dart guns, play superhero. Not dress like fairies and princesses and play with stupid dolls.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Y/N's POV

 

Turns out, Y/N had two whole hours before they ate. Two whole hours to sit in Tony's room while he refused to play with her because she had 'cooties'. ~Great.~

"Why won't you play with me?"

"Because you have cooties." ~I wanna play, how can I get him to play with me?~

"How do I get rid of cooties?"

Tony seemed to think really deeply about this. "You need to stop being so girly." ~That's easy.~ Y/N made it look like she needed to think about it, then got up and grabbed a Captain America costume that was lying on the floor. "No. I'm Captain America, you get to be Bucky." ~At least I get to play.~ Y/N picked up the Bucky costume and started changing ((you're 5, it's not weird, you have underwear on)) while Tony put on the Captain America costume.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Main POV

 

"Tony! Y/N! Time for dinner!" Called Maria Stark

"Coming!" They chorused and ran downstairs in their respective costumes. This surprised all the adults as they knew the two hadn't really gotten along and had expected the sudden change in just two hours. In fact they had expected them to take at least a few more years. Y/N's parents were also surprised to see her in a boys' costume.

Dinner was pleasant, without the constant jabbering of the two kids that they had grown so used to. Now, instead of complaining when Tony launched peas at her with a fork, Y/N was being taught how to by a surprisingly patient Tony.

"Mom, Tony asked if I can stay to sleep over so we can play longer." said y/n

"Can she mom? Please? Pretty please?" begged Tony with puppy dog eyes.

Both mothers agreed, and once they had both run off again they shared a look stating nothing but 'those two are getting married someday.'


	3. Best Friends (Age 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what they were like a few years after they became friends.

Main POV

Y/N's parents had accepted that she wasn't very girls around the time she turned 7. They let her sell all of her toys and bedroom furniture in a huge yard sale that she ran completely by herself. Her parents had let her sell everything at a house that her mother (a realtor) had sold to a couple that was on vacation. She drove a hard bargain for all of the items which she knew very well she had overpriced. The items were, of course, cheaper than they would've been in a store, but more money than they were worth. But who could resist the little girl with the pigtails and pink outfit in front of her normal house? Had she looked like she normally did, and sold in front of her mansion it would have gone a lot differently. 

Y/n knew all of this of course, she had saved the pink outfit and ponytailed her hair on purpose. She was a 7 year old entrepreneur. She would donate the current outfit (the only old thing she didn't sell) to charity, and buy a new room from the money she earned.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Main POV

"No fair! I rule at this game! You're cheating!" Tony yelled.

"You're just a sore loser because I'm kicking your butt."

"Cheater."

"Butthead."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"That was a good comeback when we were six." Tony feigned hurt at Y/n saying this. 

Y/n and Tony were sitting in his room playing Mario Bros on his NES ((I know that it's technically 1980, but let's pretend that it was released 5 years earlier)). Tony had a lot of friends, but Y/n was his best friend. A lot of his 'friends' hung around him because he was rich. He'd also had at least 20 'girlfriends' since last year (hundreds if you asked y/n). Y/N was a tomboy, there was no denying it. She was in several martial arts, two sports and on the school track team, because she was the fastest girl in her grade. Most of the boys still thought she was weird, but she had Tony so she didn't care.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Tony's POV

"That's it. You're definitely cheating!" Tony exclaimed, throwing down his controller and tackling y/n. They rolled off the couch with a thud, and continued pummelling each other while on the floor, until. 

"ANTHONY EDWARD, Y/N M/N. I'M WORKING, KEEP IT DOWN." Howard Stark yelled from his lab. Tony and y/n both stopped fighting. They knew that he had a bit of a temper sometimes, they also knew he had a drinking problem no matter how much Maria Stark tried to keep it from them. Tony had more of a father figure in D/N than in his own father.

Tony fell silent. "He does care you know." ~He has a funny way of showing it.~ "Yeah, he's bad at being a dad, but he does care To." Y/n had developed a habit of reading his thoughts somehow, he knew she couldn't actually, but she always seemed to know what he was thinking. She had also developed the annoying habit of calling him 'To' ((pronounce as Toh)), he would never tell her, but he didn't really mind anymore when she did.

"You're my best friend, y/n, you know that right?" Tony said, softly.

"Yeah, I do, and you're mine."

"I'm your only friend." Tony added with a smile creeping onto his face."

"Shut up." Y/N punched him in the shoulder. This resulted in them punching each other harder and harder until Maria called them down for cookies.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Main POV

The two would regularly sleep over at each others' houses, either because of their parents being on a business trip, or because they were too lazy to walk to the house next door (after all, next door was a little while away as they both lived in mansions). Both of them knew that their parents (or at least Maria and Y/N's parents) thought that they were going to get married someday and wanted them to. Their parents wanted them to get along as well as possible, so that they might increase the chance of them doing so. Too bad for their parents, they knew that something like that would never happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Y/N and Tony were wrong, maybe they do like each other like that, either way, they're about to find out.

Main POV

"Surrender now or be shot!" Tony yelled through the trees that were found in Y/N's massive backyard.

"Never! You'll never take me alive!" Came Y/N's voice from a complete different direction than the one Tony was facing, making him wheel around to the general direction where he heard her voice. He then heard her giggle behind him.

"Ooof. Oww get off me." Tony whined, having been tackled by a grinning Y/N. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"The trees" Y/N replied smugly, only to have the smile wiped off her face when her own back hit the ground with Tony pinning her. "Meanie."

"You're the one that jumped on me from a tree."

"So? You're getting way taller than me, I need an advantage somehow." It was true, over the year, Tony had grown to be at least a half a foot taller than her. Tony scoffed at this, letting go of his grip on Y/N. his mistake, she pushed him and grabbed his foam dart gun (that Tony himself had designed and was very proud of) and made a run for it.

"Damn it." Y/N had disappeared from sight.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Y/N's POV

Tony finally caught up about half an hour later, finding Y/N on the couch watching TV. ~Took him long enough, geez, I was actually starting to get bored.~

"How the hell did you cross the lawn without me seeing you?" Tony said, exasperated. The lawn was almost 100 yards of golf-course-green grass. ~because I'm a genius, and you were too busy looking up at the trees to see or hear me running away behind you.~

"I'm spy material, I'm telling you." 

"So when you're eighteen you're going to leave me and go work for the CIA?" ~I have a better idea.~

"No, I'm going to England, work for MI6 and fall in love with James Bond. Duh." Y/N joked. ~Because Agent 007 is hot, and totally not fictional.~ Tony laughed and sat down beside her. ~This show is lame.~ "Movie?" Tony agreed, and they picked out some random action movie that they found in the disk collection beside the TV.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Tony's POV

~This movie is boring.~ Tony looked over at Y/N who appeared to be liking it, as she remained in the same position, watching the movie and blindly grabbing for popcorn. ~Since when did she get that pretty?~ Tony noticed her beautiful h/c hair as if for the first time. The way her e/c eyes lit up. His eyes drifted a little to her chest. ~Snap out of it.~ Tony mentally slapped himself. ~She's my best friend, what the hell am I thinking?~ Tony turned back to the movie.

"To, what is it?" Asked Y/N, eyes still on the screen. ~what?~ "You just muttered something to yourself." she elaborated. ~Shit, I must've said part of that out loud.~ He turned to look at her again. ~Maybe I could just kiss her, then I'd know if I like her.~ Tony scooted a bit closer on the small couch. ~Wait no, that's weird.~

"Y/N?" Tony said, a bit hesitantly, causing her to face him.

"Yeah?" ~I'm just gonna do it.~

"Don't hate me, I just want to try this."

"Okay?" Y/N replied, confused. Tony leaned in, and kissed her. As soon as he did, he pulled away. ~That was just wrong, that felt like kissing my sister, if I had one. Well, not really, but it didn't feel right either.~

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Y/N's POV

"Don't hate me, I just want to try this." Tony said. ~What is he on about? One way to find out.~

"Okay?" Then Tony kissed her. ~What? This is weird.~ Tony pulled away and made a face.

"Please tell me that was as weird for you as it was for me." Tony said. ~Thank god, it'd be awkward if he liked it.~

"Definitely weird, why did you do that?" 

"I realized that you're actually pretty." ~Wow, did he think I was ugly before or something?~

"Oh thanks."

"I meant, that we've been friends for so long I'd never actually looked at you that way." ~Oh okay, less insulting.~

"Alright, I get it. Lets never do that again."

"Agreed."


	5. Same Boat (Age 17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down.
> 
> Tony's bi.
> 
> The car accident happens, y/n helps Tony deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Y/N was 15 she made a discovery, who put her on her adoptive parents' doorstep.
> 
> She was the daughter of Thor Odinson. The Thor Odinson.  
> She was sent to Asgard for a week. On Asgard, the time that passed was more like a year. 
> 
> Y/N learned magic, much to the disdain of her father, learned from Loki, in fact.
> 
> When she was sent back, a human week later, she was capable of almost anything Loki was capable of,  
> she had learned extremely quickly. Uncle Loki said it was in her blood.
> 
> Y/N Could trust one person with this new secret. Tony.  
> She only told Tony about what she was capable of, not how, not why.
> 
> Her adoptive parents just thought she went to a summer camp.

Main POV

They did it again. Mostly at parties and stuff. Just to get annoying people away from them that were flirting. Pretend to be a couple to get the flirt away and then go about it as if it wasn't weird. It wasn't weird though. For Y/n and Tony It was just what they did, a solution, it didn't mean anything and never needed to mean anything more.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Tony's POV

Then it happened. At a party, this one brunette girl would not back off. She kept flirting with Tony and would not believe that he wasn't into her, no matter how many times he told her she wasn't his type.

"Y/N, help." 

"The usual?" ~Worse.~

"Different this time." Tony lowered his voice. "Can you turn into a dude? I need to convince this chick that I'm gay. She's in the bathroom right now."

"Sure. Anything for my best friend." Y/n said, smirking. ~God, I hope she doesn't go overboard.~ Y/n dragged Tony off towards a small hallway that happened to contain the door to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Tony hissed in an annoyed tone.

"There's no one here, and she's gonna flush the toilet soon, so let me focus will you?" Y/n hissed back in an equally annoyed tone. Then she started glowing a little. She glowed with a faint f/c light, she always did this when using her powers or whatever it was. ~I still don't know if it's magic or not.~ Slowly she became taller, taller than him. ~of course she had to be taller than me, she's still not over that.~ Her h/c hair seemed to shoot back into her head as it turned a very light blond ((if you have light blonde hair, sorry)). Her e/c eyes became an ethereal, unnaturally piercing blue. Her outfit became a plain white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and worn brown hiking boots of some kind. ~did she seriously have to make him look like 17 year old Captain America?~ 

The sink was being used. ~When did the toilet flush? Was I that distracted by y/n's transformation?~ Y/n pulled Tony into her(him?) in a quick thought and started kissing him. Tony's response was immediate. ~kissing her as a dude, feels differently. Better? Better.~ This was different, kissing chapped lips instead of chapsticked ones. Tilting his head up, rather than down and... ~HEY~ Y/n was being a total bitch and was squeezing his butt. Worst part, Tony liked having strong, calloused hands squeeze his butt. Then it was over.

"I think she's convinced you're gay." said an unfamiliar semi-deep voice. ~Sexy voice. Wait. Dude's voice. One dude here. Not a dude. Y/n.~

"Yeah. Me too. Let's leave." Tony replied. Y/n had turned back into her normal self and made her way to the door. Finally, they were outside, walking to y/n's f/c car.

"You're into dudes." y/n bluntly said. ~What is she saying? I'm not into guys. I'm...~

"Yeah." Tony admitted in a defeated manner. ~...into guys.~

"Don't be like that, you like girls too right? You just get to... have a taste of both." Y/n said, in a cheerful tone. ~Well when she puts it like that...~

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Now admit it. Captain America is hot." ~...I knew she was going somewhere with this.~

"...fine. He's hot."

"Good boy." Y/n said as if speaking to a dog and patted him on the head. "Now let's go home."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Main POV

Y/N and Tony were at his house talking with some dumb show on in the background when they received the news. The doorbell rang. 

"Master Tony, there is someone here for you." informed Jarvis, the elderly butler. Tony got up and walked to the door. Y/n trailing behind, curious. If it had been for either parent, Jarvis would've taken a message, as they were both out.

"Anthony Stark?" Said the man in uniform at the door. Tony nodded. "I'm here to inform you that there has been a car crash." y/n sucked in a breath in shock. "Neither of your parents made it." y/n looked at Tony with wide eyes, he had gone completely pale. Y/n helped tony to the stairs in the hallway and had him sit on them.

"Officer?" Y/n asked, once Tony was sitting down.

"Yes? Who are you?" 

"My name is Y/n L/n."

"I was at your house earlier, this explains where you were. You must know that..."

Y/n cut the officer off. "My parents were in that car too, yeah I know. Did they survive?"

"Your father is in critical condition. He's in a coma, your mother wasn't as lucky." 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Y/n's POV

One month later, y/n's adoptive dad passed away, he died in his coma, peacefully. Y/n didn't grieve much, her parents had been very distant since the time she was 8. Her father's company was given to her uncle on the grounds that 80% of the profit was hers, when she turned 18 she would be allowed to sort it all out herself with her uncle. Y/n didn't care about her fathers' company, she cared about Tony.

"To?" Y/n asked, hesitantly as she walked into the lab in his house. Now Tony's lab. He lay sprawled over a couch, over a dozen empty bottles in front of it, not all of them beer bottles. ~It's getting worse, at this rate he's going to have a drinking problem... like Howard...~ "You shouldn't drink To."

"Because I'll end up like my good for nothing dad that killed our parents? The dad that never cared about me and never said a pleasant word to me?" Y/n flinched a little at the words he spoke ~So he's awake.~

"You know that's not what I said, and it's not what I meant. You shouldn't drink, you're bloody 17!" Tony winced at her raised voice. ~Right, hangover. Headache.~

Tony looked up at y/n with tears in his eyes. "She didn't deserve that, your parents didn't deserve that. I shouldn't have let her go with him." ~He's blaming himself again.~

"It's not your fault To, don't blame yourself for something you can't control. If you had asked her to stay home, she still would have gone, there's someone else to blame. I don't know who, and I doubt it's your father, he was completely sober, your mom checked, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could've told her how much... just one more time..." Tony said, hiccupping with the tears. ~Aw poor baby.~ Y/n walked over to the couch and hugged him whispering comforting words. They sat like that for a very long time.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
Y/n would still check up on Tony frequently, at least half a dozen times in a day. Making sure he ate, that he didn't drink too much. ~After all, that's what best friends are for.~


End file.
